fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conatus/Bittany
Bittany is a character in Conatus and the first character created by DarKingdomHearts. As character 019, Bittany is the eight DLC character to be added to the game. Background Not much is known about the past of Bittany, as she prefers to not talk about it. If this is because she is hiding something or that she just doesn't want to interact too much with people is left ambiguous. She is intensively interested in futuristic technology and made it her prime work. She secluded herself from society and live as a hermit. She has a few online friends, who refer to her as Bitty, much to her annoyance. She developed a few machines which can hack things in real life, and make holographic reality, surpassing the current technology of Grimnore, and by some may even be called a witch, while it all is just science. Appearance She is a slim woman of average height with a tanned skin. She has short turquoise hair which reaches just above her shoulders. She wears big round glasses which hide her eyes and the large bags underneath them. When someone looks into the glasses, all they will see is their own reflection. She wears a dark-green slim suit without sleeves. The slim suit has motherboard patterns on it. She has plates on her elbows in the same dark-green color. She wears high boots in an even darker green color. Her appearance changed accordingly to her job class. *Saber: she will wear a metal armor. *Archer: she will wear a hooded cape. *Lancer: she will wear a slimsuit armor. *Caster: she will wear a robe. *Rider: she will wear a thick fur coat. *Assassin: she will wear a tight black slimsuit. *Berserker: she will wear only the necessary to cover herself. Personality Bittany is a socially distant woman. She doesn't like to interact with people and prefers to be alone. When being with too many people she gets quite nervous and wants to find a way out immediately. She hates chit-chat, but one-on-one can hold a good conversation. Her primary behavior is sad and melancholic. She is aromatic, not being interested in love at all. She is an avid gamer and sees it as her only passion. Gameplay Bittany has the ability to switch between several job classes. However to do so she must have a weapon first belonging the class type to do so. She isn't much of a fighter without a class and otherwise has to rely on manipulating the movements of her opponents. Stats Equipment Traits Saber Traits Any sort of sword becomes a pixelated claymore. A jack-of-all-trades warrior. Agile and powerful in close quarters; extremely adept at swordsmanship. Archer Traits Any sort of bow becomes a pixelated bow. Excellent scout that excel in possessing a powerful trait. Masters of long ranged warfare. Lancer Traits Any sort of lance and spear becomes a pixelated spear. Gifted with extreme agility and proficient in hit-and-run tactics as well as ranged melee weapons such as spears and lances. Caster Traits Any form of magic becomes a pixelated staff. Adept in magecraft, being one of the few able to use sorceries of the highest caliber. Rider Traits Any special weapon outside of the regular ones becomes a pixelated whip. Expert of the mount able to tame any beast, be it mythical or mechanical. Assassin Traits Any sort of projectile weapon will becomes a pixelated shuriken. Extremely skilled at covert, stealthy, and silent operations. Berserker Traits Any kind of hand combat (weapon) will become a pixelated pair of hand buckles. Crazed warrior that has lost almost all traces of their sanity in exchange for great power. Skills Trivia *The classes that Bittany can transform into are the same ones that appear in the Fate/ series. *Her outfit is based on that of Bonnibel Bubblegum from Adventure Time. *She is a small reference to the Fantendoverse character, Pixel. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Conatus Category:Females Category:Subpages